1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the mounting of a tool box in the cargo area of a pickup truck, and the like, and particularly to a tool box mount which permits a tool box to be moved between a position wherein the tool box may be opened during use and a position where the tool box may not be opened when the box is not being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary for mechanics, appliance servicemen, and the like, to perform service calls to a customer's residence or place of business. Accordingly, these workmen generally use a pickup or similar truck fitted with tool-carrying compartments in the cargo area thereof. Such trucks, however, are expensive, and frequently the workman does not require the extensive storage space generally provided with such installations. Accordingly, it is often desirable for the workman to merely outfit his truck with one or two tool boxes of conventional construction.
While the weight of such tool boxes generally discourages thieves from taking the box from the cargo area of the truck, there is frequently nothing to stop one from merely opening the box and removing tools therefrom. This is particularly the case where the tool box is of such weight as to discourage the workman from moving the box around on the bed of the truck from a position where tools can be removed from the box to a position where it is not possible to open the tool drawers, and the like, of the box.
I am aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be pertinent to the invention as follows: 1,502,180, 7/22/24, 1,948,131, 2/20/34, 2,713,437, 7/19/55, 3,727,971, 4/17/73, 3,826,529, 7/30/74. Generally these prior patents disclose swingable support structure, and the like, which is unsuitable for use in movably mounting a tool box or similar container within the cargo area of a pickup truck, and the like.